


Yours Truly - Part One

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach House, Beaches, Bottom Tom, Explicit Sexual Language, Fluff, Gotta mention the Hiddlesconda, Hawaii, Hiddlesconda, Holidays, Islands, Italian, Languages, Lots A Detail, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanish, Top Loki, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Loki took a much needed trip to Hawaii, staying in a luxury villa by the beach. After a blissful night of dancing and celebration, the pair seem to be a little ‘worn out’. But, a little morning fun couldn’t hurt, right? Loki is feeling mischievous and wants to surprise his lover with well deserved pleasure as the sun rises over the horizon. What he has in store for Tom doesn’t make the British actor complain, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly - Part One

Waves crashed onto the beach, dampening the sand before sinking back as a new wave came over in its place. A small line of sunlight crossed the horizon, signalling a new day. A luxury villa sat upon a small hill with a board walk that led down to the beach. Fire lanterns were still burning outside from the previous night and wooden wind chimes clattered gently in the sea breeze. Inside, the atmosphere was silent, and some what peaceful. In the bedroom, two bodies lay under the thin emerald green sheet, their bare legs on full show. It just happened to be the one and only Tom Hiddleston, along with his partner, the notorious demi-god Loki Laufeyson. By now people around the world had been aware of Tom and Loki’s band and practically resulted in them escaping to Hawaii for a while. Tom paid good money to have the owner of the villa to keep quiet of their whereabouts. It was a tough thing to come by, but Tom never tried to think of negativity, he never favoured it. Their stay on the island of Maui had been a pleasant one. There was always something to do, if not, Loki and Tom would come back to the villa and relax.

It was just what they needed after Tom had just finished on a new film and Loki had finished up with a war which broke out in Asgard. Tom was on his side, his back to Loki who had his arm wrapped loosely around his mortal lover. Loki’s face was buried into Tom’s neck, his breath cool on Tom’s exposed neck. Their legs were entwined and their hands were clasped together lovingly. The god was at peace whenever he was so close with Tom. Whenever Tom was never in bed, Loki would be restless. There was no denying that Loki was truly and deeply in love with Tom, swearing that he would protect him no matter what. How they fell in love is still a mystery, but neither really cared, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. The god stirred as he heard a few birds chirping in the trees outside, the sound of the waves becoming more prominent now. His eyes opened slowly as he looked around the dimly lit room, his eyes wandering to Tom. He smiled softly as he nuzzled into his neck again and pressed a feather light kiss to the nape of his neck. Tom hummed in his sleep as he shifted, his backside pressing back against Loki, causing him to become aroused, just like that. The god let out a low growl as he moved his lips up Tom’s shoulder as he then lent into his ear. There was no way he was going to let Tom sleep through until the sun rose while he took care of the ‘pitched tent’ in his boxer briefs.

“Thomas...darling,” he purred, his lips brushing Tom’s earlobe.

Tom huffed, wriggling his body as he rubbed against Loki again.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Loki hissed, his hand trailing down Tom’s arm and down his torso. “Would you really like to play such trickery?” he added.

“I thought you wouldn’t catch on, love,” Tom mumbled sleepily.

“I know you far too well Thomas,” Loki hummed.

He grinned as he slid his tongue slowly and sensually up Tom’s neck and under his ear, before bringing it back down to the hollow of his collarbone.

“Mm, Loki,” Tom moaned softly. “Why can’t we wait until morning?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

“The sun is rising, I want this to be a little special. And...you, my pet, have stirred something down below,” Loki grumbled.

“Oh I’m so sorry, did I stir the beast?” Tom chuckled, his eyes opening a little.

“Perhaps,” Loki whispered, rubbing small circles on Tom’s waist.

“It seems you’re stirring the Hiddlesconda,” Tom purred.

Loki quirked an eyebrow as he lent into Tom and his chin rested on his shoulder.

“What is that of which you speak?” he questioned.

Tom let out another low chuckle as his eyes opened further, a little bluer than usual.

“A little name my fans call my...well,” he paused.

“Hmm, how dare they, that is mine,” Loki huffed, his hand snaking down to palm Tom’s cock through his underwear.

“Loki,” he gasped, his neck arching back slightly.

The god laughed mischievously into his ear as his hand snaked around Tom’s thigh as he pulled his leg away from the other. Loki would normally have taken Tom by now. But today he wanted to treat him to absolute bliss and make it pleasurably slow but torturous. His hand rubbed small circles on Tom’s thigh, earning him more subtle moans from his mortal lover.

“How do you feel?” he whispered.

“Like I could let you fuck me against every smooth surface in this villa,” Tom purred lowly.

“My, my darling, that filth will not go unnoticed,” Loki growled, nipping Tom’s neck.

“Please,” he begged.

Loki grinned as he shuffled down a little and pressed his lips feverishly against Tom’s thigh. His lover let out another gasp as he now became fully alert, with only a small amount of sleep keeping him at bay from rushing this moment.

“You look ravishing,” Loki hummed, lips crossing the skin at the lining of Tom’s boxers.

“Loki,” he groaned, bringing out the ‘I’ in a whining tone.

The god waved his hand as he and Tom were now bare and their bodies were flush against each other’s. Tom went to turn around before he was held back by Loki.

“No darling,” he murmured. “I shall have you this way, my love,” he added, his breath now hot on Tom’s neck.

“Stop teasing me,” Tom grumbled, his fingers lacing through Loki’s fingers which lay across his chest.

Loki’s lips found Tom’s collarbone as he pressed rough kisses there, his tongue sliding out now and again to add a little pressure. Tom’s back arched, his mouth falling open as a moan escaped, his eyes fluttering closed. Loki ran his free hand up Tom’s torso to his chest and then to his neck where he ever so gentle placed his hand around as a slender finger pushed Tom’s chin up.

“Enjoy this my pet. I will do this on rare occasions, as I know how much you love it the other way,” he soothed, moving his leg under Tom’s thigh to support it.

Tom simply let out a mewling moan when he felt Loki’s hardening cock brush against his cheeks. His and Loki’s lovemaking varied in certain situations. If it was a casual night in, it would be exceptionally quick, but fun. If it was a special night or morning, like today, then Tom was treated to a long and pleasurable course of sex. He didn’t mind the change, it was thrilling, just as long as it was Loki and no one else. One of his favourites was his birthday last year. Loki had it all planned out for at least a week and when the day came about, it all went to plan. Tom was not just treated to Loki, but another two clones of Loki. He was so overwhelmed with the pleasure that he had passed out shortly after it all came to cease. But it was one of Tom’s favourite memories. They had yet to try other things, one of them popped up when Loki and Tom were out for dinner one night.

_“Thomas,” Loki spoke, peering up from his menu._

_“Yes love?” Tom replied, picking up his wine to take a sip._

_“One day we must try in public,” the god replied._

_Tom’s eyes widened suddenly as he put his glass down, choking on the wine he had just swallowed. Loki simply rolled his eyes as Tom regained his composure and put his menu down. Tom knew exactly what his lover meant by ‘try’ and it came as a shock to him._

_“Are you sure?” he questioned._

_“Always,” Loki hummed, swirling his wine in his glass before taking a slow sip._

_“One day,” Tom answered. “One day...” he mumbled quietly._

The memory faded as Tom came back to reality, feeling Loki’s chest pushing on his back and his breathing heavy in his ear.

“What were you thinking about Thomas?” he asked.

Tom was about to answer before he felt two cold fingers slid easily into his entrance, slick and ready. He hissed at the intrusion, his teeth clamping down on each other as he gripped the sheet tightly.

“Hnng,” he moaned out, his torso twisting slightly.

“Oh my pet, your moans are simple divine, again,” Loki whispered, curling his fingers.

“Mmpf, oh god,” Tom moaned loudly, eye lids open only slightly.

Loki grinned as he added a third, biting down on Tom’s shoulder as his lover crumbled beside him.

“Oh please,” he begged. “I-” he stopped, as another moan erupted from his throat.

Loki crooned at the noise and waved his free hand as the sheet fell down to the end of the bed. The cool breeze hit them both, with only Tom shivering a little, which passed soon enough.

“Darling,” Loki purred, thrusting his fingers forward.

“Nngh,” Tom groaned, his eyes falling fully closed, his grip tight on the pillow now.

The god smirked at his good work of pleasuring Tom so teasingly, pushing his fingers in deeper as they brushed Tom’s prostate briefly. Tom let out a whimper, his face falling into the pillow as his hips rutted backwards on Loki’s fingers.

“Please,” he pleaded.

“Hmm, my wanton mortal,” Loki growled lowly, his arm wrapping itself around Tom’s chest. “Can you handle a fourth?” he asked, purring into Tom’s ear and giving it a firm bite.

Tom’s response was all but audible, his eyes opening again as he simple nodded and braced himself for another moment of Loki’s lustful torture. His lover let out a satisfied hum as he traced his fourth finger on Tom’s entrance before slowly sliding it in, a gasp falling from Tom’s mouth, body twisting again. Tom so desperately wanted to move and position himself better, but the way he was just now felt far too good.

“Patience my dear,” Loki assured him, continuing his onslaught on Tom, who was now stroking his cock slowly, just so he was doing at least something and not laying in wait while Loki did all the work.

Loki’s fingers brushed Tom’s prostate harder this time, a loud choked cry leaving Tom’s lips as he arched his head back and Loki yet again had his hand on Tom’s neck, kissing his jaw lightly as he kept him like that.

“Stop,” he growled possessively, swatting Tom’s hand away before bringing his hand back up to the mortal’s neck again. “You must only let me touch,” he added.

Tom whined as he let his hands lay limp as Loki tilted his head back again. He was in a position where he looked like a shameless and submissive lover, his legs spread wide and his back arched along with his neck, as he let Loki tease and dominate him.

“Hnng-Loki, please I am begging you,” he grunted, feeling Loki’s fingers curl deliciously slow.

“Your patience wears quickly Thomas,” Loki replied, licking his lower lip a little.

Loki slowly slid his fingers from Tom, earning a mewling protest at the loss. He hummed as he grabbed Tom’s chin, turning his head to the side as he captured his lover’s lips and kissed him with a fiery passion. As he did so, he rocked his hips forward, cock running up the crease of Tom’s cheeks, earning him a moan into the kiss, the vibrations making him smirk. The god pulled away slowly as he put on hand under Tom’s thigh, spreading him wider, while the other slid down to his chest again and his arm coiled across his chest, holding him lovingly.

“I love you, my darling mortal,” he purred.

Before Tom could reply, a sharp gasp escaped from his lips, followed by a delectable, throaty moan as Loki drove his cock tantalizingly into Tom’s waiting hole. His head lolled back to rest against Loki’s pillow as the god was propped up on his elbow, his head resting on Tom’s shoulder.

“Oh Loki, yes,” he moaned, his hand finding Loki’s that was supporting his leg.

Loki hummed in approval as he took slow and gentle thrusts, pulling Tom’s leg open further to indulge himself in Tom a little deeper. Loki mumbled something foreign in Tom’s ear, but it only made him feel more aroused, his eyes slitting closed slightly. Yet he so desperately wanted to know what Loki said.

“What did you say darling?” he questioned.

His lover thrust forward again, digging his nails into Tom’s thigh. Tom grunted, clenching his teeth as his hand gripped Loki’s wrist.

“I said I can feel every inch of you. You are so wanton my love. I wish I could do this to you every hour and hear you scream, intimately, as I watch your body writhe before me,” Loki replied, biting Tom’s shoulder tenderly, letting a small growl leave his throat.

Tom moaned uncontrollably in response, causing a smile to cross Loki’s face. He loved how his words could bring Tom a beautiful, moaning, groaning mess.

“Me encanta tu cuerpo,”  _I love your body_  Loki whispered.

Tom grinned as he tilted his head back further, his eyes catching Loki’s gaze.

“Gracias,” _Thank you_  he replied.

Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked widely as he thrust hard into Tom, a loud gasp escaping his lover’s mouth as his legs quaked.

“Esto te gusta?” _Do you like this?_ he continued, in fluent Spanish.

“Si, si,”  _Yes, yes_  Tom moaned, gasping when Loki’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Mi amor,”  _My love_  Loki purred. “Te amo,” _I love you_  he added, pressing kisses to Tom’s neck.

“Te amo tambien,”  _I love you too_  Tom whispered, his back arching as Loki hit his prostate again.

Loki groaned softly, picking up the pace only slightly, his hips now pressing against Tom as his hand gripped his thigh tighter.

“Yes, oh Loki-please-nngh-let me,” Tom moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook him.

“Come for me darling, my sweet pet. Come,” he growled hoarsely, waving his hand as magic whipped out from his fingertips.

“LOKI!” Tom cried out, his body going rigid as moans constricted his ability to get a breath in.

The god continued his torment, overstimulating Tom with pleasure just to hear his cries of desire. Tom’s abdomen was covered in his own seed as he still felt more pleasure building up.

“Thomas,” Loki whispered.

“Oh god, I’m going to again,” he gasped, legs shaking.

Loki bit down on Tom’s neck as his second orgasm ripped through him and Loki’s followed shortly after. His hips jerked forward as he moaned out Tom’s name, grip tightening on his thigh along with his arm around Tom’s chest. His eyes fluttered closed as he let out a slow breath, listening to Tom’s exhausted, heavy breathing. He slipped out of Tom, wrapping both his arms around him, giving him a tender kiss on the shoulder.

“You are simply beautiful,” he hummed, burying his face into the soft blonde curls.

Tom sighed happily as he turned his body around, now facing Loki. He brought his hand up to rest on the god’s chest, his face still a little flushed as he entwined his legs with Loki’s.

“You are devilishly wonderful,” he chuckled, tracing a circle on his chest.

Loki grinned, running his hand down Tom’s cheek as he tilted his head up. He lent forward, his lips inches from Tom, before he closed the gap and the shared a slow kiss, lips in perfect sync. Tom pulled away slowly, his hand finding Loki’s as they laced their fingers together. The sun had now risen as the orange glow seeped through a gap in the curtains, that blew in the wind.

“This holiday has been wonderful,” Loki mused, pressing a kiss on Tom’s hand.

They looked at each other, blue to green, small smiles on their faces. There was a deep connection between the two. Not only was Loki Tom’s lover now, he had become his best friend and vice versa.

“Thomas,” Loki whispered.

“Yes love?” Tom replied.

“Quieres casarte conmigo?”  _Will you marry me?_  he questioned.

“I beg your pardon?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm, you obviously don’t know that,” Loki huffed.

“Darling...you’re worrying me,” Tom answered.

“Mi vuoi sposare?”  _Will you marry me?_  Loki replied.

“I still don’t understand, I don’t speak much Italian,” Tom issued.

Loki groaned as he rolled himself out of the bed, grabbing his boxers as he slipped them on. He always got a little irritated when he was trying to be somewhat romantic and it didn’t work out.

“I’m asking if you will court with me!” he exclaimed irritably, cursing to himself in yet another one of his foreign languages.

Tom pushed himself up in bed, his eyes meeting Loki’s as they stared longingly.

“Are you...asking if I’ll marry you?” he questioned.

“Perhaps,” Loki replied.

“Si,”  _Yes_  Tom answered.

Loki’s eyes widened a little as he stared at Tom in the bed.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“Si, mi piacerebbe,”  _Yes, I’d love to_  Tom whispered.

Loki stood motionless, before a smile spread across his face, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh Loki,” Tom crooned, getting out of bed and putting his boxers on, as he made his way to Loki.

They embraced warmly, before pulling away to share a tender kiss.

“Might I say, I look forward to our engagement party,” Loki hummed.

Tom looked down as he saw Loki slid a silver band onto his finger, that had an emerald green stripe in the middle that went all the way around out. Tears fell down Tom’s face as he pulled Loki in for another kiss, sweet but rough. They parted and Tom admired the ring, watching it glint off a ray of sunlight.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, darling,” Loki hummed.

**_To be continued..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be another part to this one. The next one will the the wedding, I haven't done a Frostpudding wedding yet. Enjoy! If there's any mistakes with the Spanish and Italian translations, let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
